Degrassi Boarding School
by JazelCrannyLuvr
Summary: Degrassi Boarding School is about a girl named Stacey who is new to the school. She first comes and becomes a part of Hazel’s clique. But then when Stacey decides she’s had enough. She leaves and Hazel and the In Crowd make it their mission to destroy Sta
1. Synopsis

_**Synopsis:**_ Degrassi Boarding School is about a girl named Stacey who is new to the school. She first comes and becomes a part of Hazel's clique. But then when Stacey decides she's had enough. She leaves and Hazel and the In Crowd make it their mission to destroy Stacey's Social Life forever. Can Stacey beat the odds and become DBS's newest It Girl or will Hazel remain at the top of the Social Ladder and still be DBS's reining Queen Bee? Find out in Degrassi Boarding School.


	2. Characters

Degrassi Boarding School:

Degrassi Boarding School

"Characters"

**The In Crowd:**

Hazel Aden

Paige Michalchuk

Marco Del Rossi

Jimmy Brooks

Manny Santos

Spinner Mason

**New Girl:**

Stacey Lewis

**Punks:**

Ashley Kerwin

Craig Manning

Ellie Nash

**Good Kids:**

Emma Nelson

Liberty Van Zandt

Darcy Edwards

Toby Isaacs


	3. DBS Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

Stacey: Hi I'm Stacey Lewis. I first got to Degrassi Boarding School at 3:00. My mom dropped me off and that was it. I was officially a DBS student. My mom read about it on the internet she said it was the perfect school for me. But I think otherwise. My best friend Sarah has a cousin named Joy who went here. She said the kids are nothing but stuck up and mean. Especially this one girl named Hazel Aden. She's the resident Mean Girl and Queen Bee. She's also the leader of DBS's most popular Clique. Apart of the clique is her best friend Paige Michalchuk the Gossip Guru, She knows everything about everyone. If you want to know someone's business she's the one you come too. Marco Del Rossi the Overachiever, He's president of Student Body, is head of the Prom Committee, and is on the Deans List. Manny Santos the school…well you know what I mean, I'll just say she gets around, Spinner Mason the Jokester, he always knows how to make everyone laugh, and lastly her ever so cute boyfriend Jimmy Brooks, the Jock, He's star of the basketball team, the lacrosse team, and the Soccer Team. When I first met Hazel she said I could join her clique but I rejected them and then I joined back in. But after I told her I was tired of being her lackey. That's when it all started…or should I say ended.

In the Hall.

Hazel: So did you see Ashley's hair. I mean who would let her out the dorm like that.

Paige: Do you see who she hangs with.

Hazel: I guess Ellie has an influence over her.

Paige: Maybe she does.

Stacey: Hi do you know where Kennedy Hall is?

Hazel: Um do we know you.

Stacey: No I'm new here. But I think I know you. Hazel, right?

Hazel: How'd you know that?

Stacey: My best friend Sarah's cousin Joy used to go here. She told me about you.

Hazel: What'd she say?

Stacey: Nothing.

Hazel: Did she tell you that this is my school?

Stacey: I didn't know it was.

Hazel: Well now you know. Got it?

Paige: Good.

Hazel: Paige lets go. This lame is breathing my air.

In Kennedy Hall. Stacey goes into her dorm where she sees Darcy & Liberty.

Darcy: Hi you must be Stacey.

Stacey: Guilty.

Darcy: Well I'm Darcy and this is my best friend Liberty.

Liberty: Hi Stacey.

Darcy: Why do you look so down?

Liberty: Wait let me guess, you just ran into Hazel and Paige.

Stacey: How'd you know?

Liberty: They do that to everyone.

Stacey: They call everyone lames?

Darcy: I thought it was square.

Liberty: But I thought it was dorko.

Darcy: Anyway, so this is your bed here.

Stacey: Thanks.

Liberty: I'll see you guys later, I have to meet Emma in the lobby.

Darcy: See you Lib.

Stacey: Bye.

Darcy: So Stacey where are you from?

Stacey: I was born in Orlando, Florida but me and my mom moved out here 2 years ago.

Darcy: Cool. Well I have to go get some books for my research report. I guess I'll see you later.

Stacey: Okay bye.

In the lounge.

Hazel: So I see you again. Two times in one day you should be honored.

Stacey: Hi Hazel.

Hazel: Barbara isn't it?

Stacey: No it's Stacey.

Hazel: Whatever. Do you have any friends here?

Stacey: I just met Darcy and Liberty.

Paige: Eww.

Hazel: Look if you want people to like you, you hang with us. If you want people to make fun of you, you hang with them. Make your choice.

Stacey: I guess I'll hang with you.

Hazel: Great choice lets go.

Stacey: But I have to go and get my schedule.

Hazel: Fine look just meet us in the front of the school tomorrow.

Stacey: Okay.

Paige: Bye, Stace. It's okay if I call you that right?

Stacey: It's fine with me.

(The girls go their separate ways.)

In Hazel, Manny, and Paige's Dorm.

Paige: Do you think he knows?

Hazel: No he thinks we're doing…you know.

Paige: Wow.

(Knock on the door.)

Jimmy: Haze open up it's me.

Hazel: Coming. Shhhhhh. (She turns the lights off.)

Jimmy: Why are the lights out?

Hazel: Sorry let me turn them on.

(She turns them on.)

Everyone: Surprise!!

Jimmy: You did this all for me?

Hazel: Yeah, all for you.

Jimmy: Thanks babe. (He kisses her.)

Hazel: You're welcome.

Marco: Happy birthday man.

Jimmy: Thanks. You knew.

Marco: The whole time.

Jimmy: And when were you going to tell me?

Marco: Never.

Jimmy: You guys really got me.

Spinner: Happy birthday dude.

Jimmy: Thanks Spin. Did you know too?

Spinner: Afraid so.

Jimmy: You guys are the best friends ever.

Paige: Jimmy, um what did you think you were coming over here to get?

Jimmy: Uh, uh my books.

Paige: Yeah whatever.

Jimmy: (To Hazel.) I can't believe you got me. Thank you so much.

Hazel: You're welcome. (Whispers in his ear.) And that gift I had for you. It's still here. Stay when everyone leaves.

Manny: Happy birthday Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thanks Manny.

(Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, Marco, Manny, and Paige are all dancing and then Spinner and Marco leave.)

Paige: Goodnight you guys. I'm tired.

Hazel: Um Hello.

Paige: Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'll spend the night with Marco. Come on Manny.

Manny: Bye.

Hazel: (Smiles.)

(As soon as Paige leaves Hazel and Jimmy start kissing and then they go on the bed.)

Jimmy: Are you sure you're ready?

Hazel: Yes.

Jimmy: Really?

Hazel: Yes Jimmy.

(They continue kissing and kissing leads to more.)

The Next Day in front of the school.

Manny: You guys did what?

Hazel: Manny I told you already.

Manny: I just want to make sure I heard you correct.

Hazel: You did okay.

Manny: Did you tell Paige?

Hazel: No. You know how secrecy challenged she can be.

Manny: Yeah I know.

(Then Marco comes up.)

Marco: Hey Haze.

Hazel: Hi.

Marco: Hey Manny.

Manny: Hey.

Marco: What's this I hear about there's some new girl who's going to be hanging with us.

Hazel: Yeah, her names Nancy.

Stacey: Actually my name is Stacey.

Hazel: Whatever.

Stacey: If I'm going to hang with you, you could at least call me by my real name.

Hazel: I can call you whatever I want to. Got it.

Manny: Good.

Marco: Hazel you don't have to be so mean.

Hazel: Yes I do.

Stacey: You know I don't think I can handle this.

Manny: Handle what? You've only been here 5 minutes.

Hazel: Let her go. We don't need her. She can go back to Darcy, Liberty, and Emma and we'll just make your life hell.

Stacey: Is that a threat?

Hazel: No it's a promise. Now run along.

(Stacey walks away.)

Manny: You are so evil.

Hazel: Thanks.

Marco: Hazel what happened to you?

Hazel: What are you talking about?

Marco: This popularity it's getting to your head. When we first came hear you were nice to people. Now that people bow down to you, you treat them like crap.

Hazel: It's my job to do that.

(Hazel and Manny walk away.)

In Liberty, Darcy, and Stacey's dorm room.

Liberty: She said what?

Stacey: That she's going to make my life hell.

Darcy: Did she smile while she said it?

Stacey: Yeah.

Liberty: Oh No.

Stacey: What? What's going to happen?

Darcy: She means what she says. What you need to do is get back on her good side.

Stacey: And act like her little sidekick? No I'll pass.

Darcy: If you don't want to see her angry I think you should.

Stacey: Fine I'll do it.

The Next Day.

Stacey: Hazel?

Hazel: What do you want?

Paige: Hazel doesn't like unwanted losers like you around her.

Stacey: Actually I came to tell you that I changed my mind.

Hazel: I knew you'd see it our way.

Manny: So what changed your mind?

Stacey: I rather be in with the popular kids rather than be their target.

Paige: Oh. Well that's cool.

Hazel: Listen these are the rules. We run this school and everyone follows. This is our school and everyone knows it. Me, Manny, and Paige are it okay. We're the girls everyone wants to be friends with, and you're so lucky that we chose you. Ladies.

(Hazel, Manny, and Paige walk away.)

Stacey: Well that was interesting.

(Jimmy walks up.)

Jimmy: Hazel can be a little tough sometimes.

Stacey: A little?

Jimmy: Okay a lot. But she's right. People worship the ground they walk on.

Stacey: Really?

Jimmy: I'm afraid so. I mean they have it all the looks, the expensive cars, clothes, jewelry, they have everything.

Stacey: Wow. I'm Stacey.

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy. Nice to meet you.

Stacey: Same here. Well I have to go; my class is in like 5 minutes. I'll see you later.

Jimmy: Okay, bye.

In Stacey, Liberty and Darcy's Dorm.

Liberty: Have you guys seen Toby?

Emma: No. Why?

Liberty: We were supposed to be working on our science project.

Darcy: Come to think of it I haven't seen him in quite a few days.

Emma: That's weird.

Liberty: Maybe something happened.

Darcy: Should we go find out.

Emma: Let's go to the principal's office.

(In the office.)

Emma: Hi, Mrs. Hatzilakos there's a problem.

Mrs. Hatzilakos: What is it?

Emma: My friend Toby has been missing for a couple of days.

Mrs. Hatzilakos: When's the last time you saw him.

Emma: Wednesday.

Mrs. Hatzilakos: Okay I'll notify the police.

Emma: Just give us another day to find him before you do that.

(They walk out.)

Darcy: I hope he's okay.

Liberty: I don't know what I would do if something happened to him.

Emma: Come on think about the positive.

Darcy: Em you're right…


End file.
